Unknown!Sans
Unknown!Sans (by darkknightjosh PS4) ”What? Never seen a glitch before?” ''- Unknown!Sans most common phase when someone meets him for the first time. Appearance Unknown!Sans wears the same type of clothes as normal Undertale Sans, however all his clothes are grey, with the exception of his slippers, which are black. Unknown!Sans’ general appearance is similar to Undertale Sans too, but he wears a brown, glitched scarf as well as having a a tiny bit of blue coding on his body, but that amount increases as he gets angry or stressed. His eyes are covered by a text box displaying ‘* IM brOKen''’. When Unknown removes this text box, his eyes will start bleeding, which is really painful for him. Personality Unknown!Sans is severely depressed, after something went wrong inside his AU. He absolutely detests ''any Chara except for StoryShift Chara for some reason, possibly because Chara represents Sans in that AU? Whenever he sees any Papyrus, or even hears the name, he will have an emotional breakdown. This is possibly the only way to find a weak spot in Unknown, other then his ‘eye bleeding’ or ‘eye socket bleeding’. He likes to go into AU codes and watch the Chara in that AU, presumably because he can pounce if the Chara does something ‘wrong’. He will destroy any AU that he deems ‘should not exist’, similarly to Error!Sans. He prefers to be alone in the part of the Anti-Void where he lives, and It is slowly driving him insane. Origins Unknown!Sans started in a perfectly normal AU named ‘???’. However, something went terribly wrong, possibly Unknown!Gaster’s experiment, and it transformed into the part of the Anti-Void, now known as the Blue Death Screen. While ??? Was morphing, it destroyed all of the inhabitants except for Unknown!Sans, who barely made it out, and has the glitches to prove it. It might be possible that Unknown can bring it back, but for now it’s just a mass of Errors, Glitches and random blue code. (This is how it got it's name "The Blue Death Screen" as most of it is covered by blue coding). Powers This area is where Unknown!Sans really starts to shine. Glitched Bones This attack is similar enough to Undertale Sans’ normal attack, except glitched and black, which allows it to deal more damage. It is hard to see these. Glitched Blasters These are skeletal blasters which fire beams of blue code energy in the direction they’re pointed at. They are glitched and black, which somewhat resembles Error!Sans’ Error blasters. Glitched Blue Bones This attack stands out. They are glitched and blue, and will release severe damage if one moves in them. Glitched Ghost This new ability allows Unknown!Sans be invincible to all attacks, with the problem of reducing his attack to only 0.01. However, Unknown!Sans has found a way to counter this. He can deliver crazy amounts of bones and blasters, and overall after a while can deal noticeable damage to the enemy, while Unknown!Sans is still invincible. Extreme Survivability Unknown!Sans is extremely durable, as shown when Error404 tried to attack him, dealing virtually no damage to him, and considering how strong Error404 is, Unknown!Sans is pretty dang strong. However, it is not known if Unknown!Sans was using his ’Glitched Ghost’ ability at that time. He is also confirmed to be invincible to normal attacks. Blue Death Mode This is what happens to Unknown!Sans when he becomes too stressed or angry. The blue code on him takes over his entire body and he literally becomes a living virus. His stats multiply ten times and he is made entirely insane, attempting to destroy ''anything ''he sees, and if an AU and all its inhabitants are destroyed, it becomes another part of the Blue Death Screen, unable to recover again. He will eventually return to normal after calming down (we need the ketchup, guys!), but if you spot a Sans covered in blue code, start saying your prayers... A side effect of this mode is that he cannot tell friend from foe, and might kill his allies if he‘s fighting alongside them. Create A weird power that Unknown!Sans only just got following a fight with Ink!Sans. As the two were fighting, Ink spilled some weird paint on Unknown and the paint somehow was absorbed by Unknown, Unknown felt weird after absorbing the paint and very quickly got out of there and went back to The Blue Death Screen, go forward a few hours and then Unknown finds out he can make AU's. So he tries to use it on his AU but alas, nothing happened. He may use this new power to make some AU's to feel less lonely (Yes, I plan on having Unknown make some new AU's). Unknown is currently unknown (geddit? Oh, never mind) what kind of AUs he will make. Maker A side effect of create? This new ability allows Unknown to make living things (I plan on having Unknown make new characters). Code Jump A ability that allows Unknown!Sans to jump into AU's coding. Unless other ‘glitch Sans’ encounter him, he can usually disrupt the AU he’s in to his will. Blue code travel An ability that allows Unknown!Sans to jump to other muliverses via 'Blue Code Portals'. These are easily noticeable and it will give an early warning to all the AU characters to evacuate. Coding Barrier Makes it so that Unknown (so unknown) (geddit? No? Oh, come on) can only be hurt by code or glitch attacks. This quickly drains Unknown’s energy, but effectively makes him a menace to normal AUs. Relationships -Unknown!Papyrus They were brothers before ‘???’ Was destroyed. Now, while Unknown!Sans is badly glitched and depressed, Unknown!Papyrus is out there somewhere, code scattered around other AUs... -StoryShift!Chara They are friends. Well, more like they tolerate each other, which is something pretty big when it comes to Any Chara+Unknown!Sans. (To be honest, Unknown will get along with any shift character that is in Sans' role). -Error404 Arch-nemesis. Probably because Error404’s insanely damaging attacks didn’t really even scratch Unknown!Sans and this made Error404 REALLY angry in his eyes as this was mocking him so now Error404 wants Unknown!Sans dead and has told Error!Sans about it and now Error!Sans is looking to kill Unknown!Sans, probably to prove himself to Error404. -SAVEPOINT Sans Neutral. Savepoint!Sans met Unknown through a weird way, one of Savepoint!Sans' SAVE Points had become corrupted. Savepoint!Sans went to investigate and found a portal to The Blue Death Screen (That Unknown had left open by mistake), and found a Sans in grey clothing and black slippers laughing to himself, Savepoint!Sans slowly walked out the portal and has since not gone back to that place. -Ink!Sans Enemy, as while Unknown!Sans destroys AUs, Ink has the job to protect them. And while Error!Sans, Error404 and all those others are running around, the added weight of Unknown!Sans really doesn’t make Ink’s job any easier. -Geno!Sans Enemy. He sees geno as a sans in constant pain and often trys to kill to "put him out of his misery". -Core!Frisk They are generally friends, but since Core!Frisk has to protect AUs (or, more specifically, save the inhabitants), they are also sort of enemies. -Feather Glitch Unknown doesn’t really think much of her, but, for some reason, has shown her kindness which is an extremely rare thing for Unknown to do. -Determinatale!Sans They have only met once, and it was a rather hostile encounter (Unknown was the hostile one). However, since Determinatale can’t be killed (Well, can’t stay dead for long), Unknown picked him up, opened a portal and kicked him back in. May be future arch-enemies. -White Code Sans Neutral, TBA -Error!Determinatale!Sans (Inspired by Determinatale) Sort of friendly. An accidental creation made by Unknown. Unknown was feeling bored in the Blue Death Screen and messing about with some pieces of code. Suddenly, he remembered Determinatale Sans and went to attack his old enemy. However, when he set foot in the AU, a glitch occurred, splitting the AU into to separate AUs. One resumed its course normally, however the other became extremely laggy and Determinatale Sans became this glitchy version of him. Unknown is cold hearted to ED, but the two are actually slowly becoming friends. See the full story by clicking the link. -Jack 101 Unknown!Sans fight real creation (why he made a human is unknown) and sees him as friend the two spend quite abit of time together when Jack 101 is not in other AU's (more info can be found on Jack 101 by typing his name on this wiki) Virus404 Unknown!Sans Works for Virus404. He was in an AU while Virus404 entered and used Trojan Horse to look different and to seem different, he altered his Mind. But, with Unknown!Sans being in the AU, Virus404 was caught off guard and Glitched. He didn't want to leave any witnesses, and decided to eliminate Unknown, but before he did anything, he thought a Henchman like Unknown would be Helpful. It would help Virus404's Mentality and help with his Mission, and give him a Connection to more AU's which will help Unknown, who will in turn Help Virus404. Unknown listened to Virus404's Offering and after a short while, Agreed. Now Unknown!Sans works for Virus404. This is Canon and is Confirmed by Both Creators. Swap!Dtale!Sans And Papyrus He will leave Bags of Money Near Their House or in Sans' Patrol Path Labelled For them. They have no idea who the Money is from, but they appreciate the help as they are low on Money. This is a Rare act for Unknown as he is normally not this Kind. Sightings ''If you’ve made an AU and would like a character to see Unknown!Sans, feel free to put it here. Undertale sans once saw a glitchy skeleton with something covering his eyes laughing to himself as soon as he got close the figure turned to dust. Paperjam once saw this sans while wandering around some AUs. when Unknown fell asleep one day, he encountered the AU of underpour. underpour sans felt something wrong as the AU was slightly shifting, so he went to investigate. He meets Unknown and greets him, asking if he just arrived, to which he replied yes. underpour sans then taps Unknown on the shoulder and he immediately wakes up. (underpour is not physically accessible and can only be accessed by dreaming while sleeping, it also hidden from dream characters) _________________________________________________________________________________________________ *Random facts about Unknown!Sans* He will never let anyone touch his scarf as he belonged to his brother (he has no idea how he got hold of it) He spends A LOT of time looking for "glitch" (A Sans that can revive dead AU's). He has no set Megalovania when you battle him a random Megalovania from a random AU will play but it will be slow and glitchy. He cares little about "Love" (Romance so he says). Back before his AU become glitched he never once got to go through the Pacifist path, the human (Chara) in his AU only ever did genocide he watched his brother die SO many times but he knew about resets and that his brother would always come back but now...His brother is NEVER coming back...And he has to live with it. He will (Though rarely) go to a random AU and watch the Player\Chara do a genocide path and if they kill the Sans of that AU during the genocide path, Unknown will appear to fight the Player\Chara in a attempt to make them RESET and do a Pacifist Run. If you are a friend of Unknown!Sans he will swear to protect you even if it costs him him life, why does Unknown!Sans do this, you may ask? Simple. Everyone he ever cared about died and is nothing but dust now and He really doesn't want to be alone again. Despite him acting like a loner he surprisingly likes to socialize but he chooses to be a loner on purpose out of worry if he grows too fond of someone something terrible will happen to them. The only thing really known about the glitch that destroyed his AU is it was some sort of Code Eraser. He has Thanatophobia (The extreme fear of death\losing someone close to you). He has had many attempts to stop the player doing genocide in Determinatale and only Dtale!Sans and the Player know about this Encounter. While he is cold hearted to Error!Dtale!Sans the two are now somewhat resembling friends and Unknown!Sans has taken Error!Dtale!Sans on a few trips but Unknown!Sans is still wary of him. While Unknown has very high defense a thing called Ultra DT can easily kill him if he is forcefully given it, but if he is ready, it can increase his Stats enough to destroy a small AU, and then it goes away, and if he attempts to destroy a big AU he can't without more of it, if he tries to destroy a big AU without the right amount of Ultra DT it will quickly vanish from his body. If he takes anymore it can harm him and possibly drive him insane. CORE!frisk knows Unknown!Sans is technically a genocide survivor and has invited him to the OMEGA timeline a few times but Unknown has always declined. Unknown!Sans has, as of recent events, seen the Killer!Dtale!Sans timeline and it has in some ways shocked him... he now keeps a closer eye on Chara from Dtale... Who knows what She is planning? _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Note (By Darkknightjosh PS4) (it be nice if people made comics on this) (Any questions on this Sans, ask me via ps4) (And if anyone does by any chance make any comics for my Sans, msg me via PS4 and who knows, I might make it canon if it does end up me making it Canon, I'll add it to this page). _____________________________________________________________________________________ Art . . . . . . . . . . . . "do you have any idea whats its like...to have everyone you cared about ripped from your hands...?"-unknown!sans to ??? "i don't want to be the bad guy but...sometimes...to be the good guy...you have to do some bad" "papyrus?...where is he...i just want him back" "what did i do to deserve this?" "i see him sometimes...my brother...in my head..he...keeps telling me how i failed him" "i feel my sanity getting worse every passing day..."Category:Glitch Category:Bad and Good Category:Out-code Characters Category:Male Category:Infinitey codes servant Category:Henchmen